Dorado
by youkai de luna
Summary: (Dororo) Es una pequeña historia en donde Hyakkimaru quería que de algún modo Mio supiera como marco su alma, así que decidió cumplir un muy apreciado sueño para ella en donde sus corazones jamás se habían visto tan unidos...


Dorado

_-Recuperaremos lo que la Guerra nos quitó…-_

_-Cosecharemos más arroz del que podamos comer…-_

_-Sera verde en verano y dorado en otoño…-_

_-Así Mio-nee no tendrá que trabajar tanto…-_

_-Pero lo principal es que será todo nuestro…-_

Esas eran las palabras que Hyakkimaru no podía olvidar luego de que una noche Dororo le comentara los planes y sueños de Mio y los niños. Deseaba haber podido protegerla y salvarla con todos sus pequeños…, que se mudaran al nuevo lugar que el Monje encontró y él mismo líbero de aquel demonio.

Deseaba poder haberle dicho que lo hizo por ella para ya no sentirla llorar y en vez, escucharla cantar con felicidad… Pero como no podía retroceder el tiempo por más que lo deseara, solo se le ocurrió una cosa por hacer…

-¿Un campo de arroz?- Pregunto el pequeño Dororo con algo de confusión. -¿Estás seguro Aniki?-

-Si.- Fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta el pequeño niño. Y a pesar de que había recuperado su voz, Hyakkimaru era de pocas palabras.

-Comprendo muchacho.- Dijo el Monje que los acompañaba de vez en cuando, luego de haber escuchado lo sucedido hace unas semanas con Mio se arrepintió en silencio por haberse retirado del templo aquel día… -_Si quizás yo hubiera estado ahí, ella y sus pequeños estarían ahora cumpliendo sus sueños. También pienso que Hyakkimaru no tuviera esa gran pena en su alma.- _Dijo en su mente el Monje_…_

-¡Entonces no hay tiempo que perder Aniki! Mañana mismo comenzare a labrar la tierra para sembrar las semillas.- Dijo Dororo con gran entusiasmo mientras pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Luego giro su rostro y observo el amplio espacio que había frente a la cabaña que estaban ocupando, y fue cuando lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejías sin poder evitarlo, mientras en voz baja se decía a sí mismo. -Después de todo este lugar era para ustedes Nee-chan.-

Luego de lo sucedido con Mio, Hyakkimaru y Dororo siguieron vagando y cazando demonios. Pero por alguna razón, al final de una cacería sus pies los llevaban al lugar en donde Mio y los niños se mudarían. Hasta que dicho lugar se terminó convirtiendo en su "hogar", al menos ahora tenían un lugar al cual volver… … …

Durante varios meses, Dororo, Hyakkimaru y el Monje trabajaron arduamente en su pequeño arrozal usando las semillas de arroz que Mio había conseguido y Hyakkimaru conservó. El Monje contribuía guiándolos en cómo cuidar, y que tanto debían regar las plantas que poco a poco empezaban a crecer. El tiempo avanzo, y con él los meses también lo hicieron. Hyakkimaru en ese tiempo también recobro el sentido del olfato y su otra pierna, lo cual también gracias a sus compañeros había podido aprender a hablar con fluidez. Sin embargo este prefería seguir siendo de pocas palabras… … …

Luego llego el invierno y aunque las lluvias fueron muy escazas, para ellos y su pequeño arrozal no fue un problema… … …

Ahora en verano, un color verde bañaba su arrozal. Era un hermoso verde justo a como Take dijo que sería… … …

Pero luego de un tiempo, la tan esperada estación de otoño llego y con ella la hora de las cosechas también. Y al volver de otra casería larga Hyakkimaru y Dororo se encontraron con el Monje en su pequeño hogar, aunque en esta ocasión Hyakkimaru no había recuperado ninguna de sus partes. Mas sin embargo estaba contento por "Ver" el hermoso color dorado que vestía su arrozal, fue cuando a su mente llego la imagen de Mio sentada en medio de ese mismo arrozal con sus brazos extendidos y el viento soplando tan fuerte que hacia bailar sus cabellos junto a las ramitas de arroz.

-Mio- Dijo en un susurro Hyakkimaru mientras su "Mirada" se perdía en el precioso atardecer.

El Monje una vez dijo que debido a lo oculto que se encontraba ese lugar, jamás nadie llegaría a su terreno ni siquiera por error, haciendo el cuidado del arrozal mucho más fácil para los tres habitantes…

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Hyakkimaru.- Dijo el Monje poniendo su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Hyakkimaru…

-Los tres.- Fue la respuesta que el mencionado le dio mientras volteaba a verlos con una leve sonrisa…

-Es hora de descansar, mañana podremos comenzar la cosecha.- Dijo con un bostezo Dororo empezando a caminar hacia la casa seguido de los otros dos… … …

**_-Akai hana tsunde-_**

Y en medio de la noche en donde solo la amarillenta luz de la luna llena iluminaba todo, una canción muy conocida llego a los oídos de Hyakkimaru., logrando despertarlo con un terrible dolor en lo más profundo de su interior.

**_-Ano hito ni age yo-_**

Poco a poco la canción se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte y una fría briza lo hizo ponerse en pie y comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada del lugar. Hyakkimaru se encontraba tan concentrado en seguir el canto que lo llamaba, que incluso ignoro por completo a Dororo y el Monje quienes también habían despertado al escuchar la canción…

**_-Ano hito no kami ni, kono hana sashite age yo-_**

-Nee-chan…- Dijo con asombro Dororo viendo la inconfundible presencia de Mio en medio del arrozal que resplandecía hermosamente su color dorado.

-El alma de Mio-san…- Dijo el Monje al "Ver" en como la figura de Mio transparentaba. Luego ambos observaron cómo unos pequeños bultos se movían entre el arrozal mientras muchas risitas sonaban por doquier. Fue justo en ese momento cuando Dororo reconoció a uno de ellos.

-¡Take!- Grito Dororo con lágrimas en sus ojos…

Mientras tanto Hyakkimaru con pasos temblorosos, decidió acercarse al arrozal hasta llegar al alma de Mio. Y como si realmente pudiera verla con sus ojos, su rostro se frunció un poco en una mueca de dolor y alegría cual eran acompañadas con ligeros suspiros…

-Hyakkimaru, gracias.- Dijo Mio tomando las temblorosas manos de Hyakkimaru y depositando un suave beso en ellas. -Tus manos no las repudio.- Dijo con un tono lleno de amor, cual creaba una incomparable calidez en su estremecido corazón…

-Mii…,oo...- Dijo Hyakkimaru abrazándola con total desesperación mientras sentía un inmenso lamento cual provoco que gruesas lágrimas rodaran por su afligido rostro. –Quédate... Por favor Mio, quédate- Rogo con su vos ahogada y temblorosa…

-Jmjmjmjm… No tienes por qué sentirte así Hyakkimaru, ya que aquí estaré siempre.- Dijo Mio cerrando en un puño la mano izquierda de Hyakkimaru mientras poco a poco se desvanecía y cantaba una vez más para el con aquella dulce pero melancólica vos que sin duda alguna, le llenaba aquel vacío tanto a como lo marcaba en lo más profundo de su ser…

**_-Akai hana tsunde-_**

**_-Ano hito ni age yo-_**

**_-Ano hito no kami ni, kono hana sashite age yo-_**

Y al momento en que Mio y los niños habían desaparecido irremediablemente por completo, Hyakkimaru quien aún se encontraba con enormes lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, decide abrir su mano para observar el regalo que ella le había dejado. Era una pequeña bolsita de tela llena de semillas de arroz acompañada con una hermosa flor de cerezo roja lo cual este la observo detenidamente por un momento. Fue cuando la llevo a sus labios para darle un muy delicado beso mientras cerraba sus ojos, para luego guardarla como el tesoro más valioso sin dejar morir las esperanzas de volver a verla y escuchar su hermosa voz aunque sea de esta manera…

-Mio…-


End file.
